Better to Lose Discontinued
by Kiri-Exorcist92
Summary: Lavi has made a bet with Kanda and Lavi wins it. And according to the wager, Kanda has to do something of Lavi's choosing, and that one thing for Kanda could mean it was definatly better for him to lose this bet. KanAre and maybe TykiLavi
1. Kanda’s wager

**This is Kiri's first fanfic so please be kind to Kiri, and do review it!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. Kanda's wager

"Why on god's green earth, can't I get to sleep?" He whispered to the air for what seemed the millionth time. Allen Walker kept tossing about in his bed. _This lack of sleep will certainly hurt my performance as an exorcist. _He desperately needed to sleep; this would be his third night in a row without a wink of it. _I need to relax my body, _he started telling himself, then he started to drift away, into a dream land he was glad to finally see. He was nearly fully engulfed in his dream when,

"BEAN SPROUT-CHAN!" A certain overly loud red head called, deciding that Allen had gotten enough rest for the night. "Come on Allen-tan! It's nearly ten in the morning! Let's go find Yu-chan!" Lavi called again, practically banging down the door. The poor white haired teen looked like he was going to start crying, but got out of the bed none the less, silently sending curses towards Lavi.

"Lavi, go away please," Allen begged, opening the door tiredly hoping Lavi would get the message, sadly that never happened.

"But, Allen, Yu-chan lost the bet!" Lavi said looking at Allen like he was crazy for even requesting him leaving.

"Bet? But I thought Kanda didn't do that kind of thing?"

"He said that he didn't, too. But when he heard me out on the bet, he agreed!" Lavi stated positively ecstatic.

"What was the bet?" Allen asked curiously.

"It was that if I failed to do one thing of Yu's choosing for 48 hours strait, I would not bother him for the rest of the year. If I could do it, he would have to do one thing of my choosing." The red head stated smugly.

"And you won?" Allen asked kind of shocked Kanda agreed to the deal. "What did you need to do?"

Lavi chuckled, "I couldn't say one thing to him or come in physical contact for 48 hours."

"You seriously did that!? I'm amazed that you could follow the terms!"

"So was Yu, now c'mon, we need to find that Bakanda now!" He ordered dragging the poor bean sprout out of his room.

"What does Kanda need to do? Seeing as he lost." Allen asked wondering what kind of torture Lavi had planned on putting the Japanese exorcist through.

"He needs to tell the person he likes how he feels! So whoever we see him drag off is the person he likes and is spilling his heart too!" The future Bookman looked giddy at the thought.

"You're making him do what?!" The younger boy looked shocked at what the other boy had said, "You're evil Lavi, remind me never to make a bet with you."

"Can't say I will," The other boy stated, arriving at the destination intended. "Here's our stop, the dining hall!" The next thing he did was plop Allen in a seat as he scoured the crowed area for a certain dark haired exorcist. Who happened to approach Allen merely moments after Lavi went off on his search.

"Oi, Bean Sprout, can I get a minute?" The raven haired exorcist inquired. And as he did, Lavi's words rung in Allen's ears, '_So whoever we see him drag off is the person he __likes.__'_Allen could feel himself loosing color; _I can't be the one Kanda likes, can I? I mean he is kinda hot… I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!!_

"Well?" Kanda asked impatiently.

"S-Sure thing Kanda…" Allen replied with more than a little bit of his edginess showing. Kanda then grabbed hold of Allen's wrist and proceeded with dragging him out of the dining hall. _Jeez, I'm defiantly getting dragged around a lot today, neh? _The young exorcist thought sweat dropping. Upon arriving at Kanda's intended location, which was the forest in which he trained, he released Allen's arm leaving it rather sore for the younger boy's taste.

"So, um, what did you want Kanda?" Allen asked, laughing nervously, rubbing his sore wrist.

"First off, what has the idiot rabbit told you about our little ante?" Kanda demanded more than asked.

"Only that you lost, and that you had to do something of his choosing," Allen half lied.

Kanda simply nodded slightly, biting his lower lip lightly, from what Allen could tell, he was being indecisive.

"Is….Is something on your mind?" he pried, hoping that maybe, Kanda would shake it off and tell him to leave. Allen was slightly more than wrong. The next thing the white haired boy knew, he was pinned to a nearby tree, held down by a Kanda grasping tightly on his shoulders. The older boys head tilted more downward, his dark hair shielding his eyes along with most of his features.

"Because of that stupid stake, I have to admit to something I really wanted to bury."

Somehow something in Allen clicked and he felt something he hadn't before, it felt different, out of place. His entire look on Kanda seemed to shift in an opposite direction, he felt… attracted to the older boy. That defiantly struck odd to him.

"Look, this isn't easy to say…" Kanda said, still looking downward, "but, I-" Allen didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence, he all ready figured out what Kanda was trying to say. So he cut of the Japanese exorcist by leaning forward and capturing him in a kiss, from then on he was to confused on what he was meant to do, luckily for him Kanda took over from there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiri hopes she did good, she thinks she needs to improve one her writing skills too. Please review Kiri's work to tell her errors or things she did right!**


	2. Lavi's Big Mouth

Recap:

"Look, this isn't easy to say…" Kanda said, still looking downward, "but, I-" Allen didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence, he had all ready figured out what Kanda was trying to say. So he cut of the Japanese exorcist by leaning forward and capturing him in a kiss, from then on he was to confused on what he was meant to do, luckily for him Kanda took over from there.

2. Lavi's Big Mouth

Allen felt in utter bliss as Kanda kissed him back, he no longer felt tired or restless, he now was completely unaware of anything, especially a certain red haired rabbit whom was recording this via golem.

"Oh, Lenalee is going to love this!" Lavi whispered to no one in particular, rubbing his hands together in a hyper manor. After his little search for Kanda had not worked out, he returned to where he left Allen, only to find him gone! He asked Jerry if the bean sprout had gotten any breakfast. The cook's reply was,

"Oh, the little white haired cutie! Kanda had dragged him off a few minutes ago, so you just missed him!" After hearing him say that he could not be any happier! He had all ways wondered whom Kanda would grow fond of, and it was only in his dreams that his Yu-chan would confess words of love to Allen, and right now as he thought all of this, he was missing it! With out any second thoughts he sprinted off to Kanda's room, Allen's room, all three training floors only to leave himself with the most obvious place left.

_The forest were Kanda trains, why did that not come to mind earlier?_ Lavi thought puffing out his cheek. And so he arrived, just in time to see Allen lean in to kiss Kanda. The first thing out of his mouth was a long 'Awwwwww!' Which also lead to Lavi recording them, to prove to all the other exorcists that they clearly could stand each other!

Kanda finally pulled out of his little make out session with Allen, a small triumphant smirk plastered on his face. He had sort of done what he thought was impossible, with Allen-tan's help that is. The smaller boy whimpered lightly, showing how he was enjoying that. That made Kanda give a small chuckle of his own.

"So what are we now?" Allen asked airily, sounding cuter than ever to the ebony haired exorcist. In fact , the older boy was wondering the same thing, what were they to each other? Did he want their new found relationship known or not?

"I don't know," was his simple answer, _but I like it,_ is what his thoughts retorted. The other nodded, his own thoughts similar to Kanda's. Kanda had leaned down once more, this time to plant a small kiss upon Allen's cheek, "I'll see you later Moyashi-tan" he hinted before getting up and walking away, his long hair blowing delicately in the breeze.

Allen stood in some form of shock, he realized that he now held Kanda dearly. _Moyashi-tan? It sounds more like a pet name now,_ he thought, a minor blush finding it's way to his cheeks, he smiled. He still felt warm and his lips still tingled, he wanted this feeling to stay. _Who would have thought Kanda was so-_ , his thoughts started only to be interrupted by a growling tummy.

"I guess I should go back and get something to eat, neh?" he asked his stomach, poking it. He got another growl from it. "Alright, I'm going." Allen replied heading on his way.

Upon hearing Allen, Lavi ran back to the dining hall, wanting to ask the boy about every detail. _Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone the great news! _Lavi arrived at the dining hall ahead of Allen, truth be told, the poor exorcist got lost again! Normally, Lavi would have gone of in search of him but he wanted, no, needed to broadcast the news to everyone in away that everyone would hear about it, with the exception of Kanda and Allen. So he decided to call a certain pigtailed exorcist first, turning to the golem that was following him he ordered, "Patch me through to Lenalee Lee." sounding all most official.

At first the golem gave a crackling sound, then her voice came through. "Yes Lavi?" she asked sounding both stressed and relieved, maybe Komui was over working her?

"Lenalee-chan, get your butt down to the dining hall now! I have something I need to tell you!!"

"Alright. I need a break for food any way." Lenalee finished hanging up on him. Shortly after, Lenalee joined Lavi, Allen-tan still nowhere to be found, probably still lost. " What was so important?"

Lavi did not answer Lenalee straight away, in fact instead of answering her he closed the dining hall's doors, making sure that no sound, no matter how loud, could escape. When that little task was done he took in a deep breathe.

"HEY EVERYONE! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I RECORDED ON MY GOLEM!" Lavi bellowed, standing beside Lenalee, causing near permanent damage to her ears. All the people in the area, finders and exorcists alike, had turned their attention towards Lavi. Lenalee quickly smacked him with her clip board , "Was it truly more important than my hearing capabilities?" she asked annoyed. Rubbing his head of the pain inflicted, Lavi gave a nod to his golem and zoomed into the air to a wall that had little to nothing on it. The golem then projected the images of Allen on Kanda kissing, in slow motion, might I add. Everyone's jaws dropped. Lavi looked overjoyed.

"YU-CHAN FINALY GOT A GIRL…..err….ROAMANTIC PARTNER!"


	3. Allen’s Suspicions

-1Recap:

"HEY EVERYONE! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT I RECORDED ON MY GOLEM!" Lavi bellowed, standing beside Lenalee, causing near permanent damage to her ears. All the people in the area, finders and exorcists alike, had turned their attention towards Lavi. Lenalee quickly smacked him with her clip board , "Was it truly more important than my hearing capabilities?" she asked annoyed. Rubbing his head of the pain inflicted, Lavi gave a nod to his golem and zoomed into the air to a wall that had little to nothing on it. The golem then projected the images of Allen on Kanda kissing, in slow motion, might I add. Everyone's jaws dropped. Lavi looked overjoyed.

"YU-CHAN FINALY GOT A GIRL…..err….ROMANTIC PARTNER!"

3. Allen's Suspicions

For the next few days for Allen had been wonderful. In almost all his spare time, he and Kanda had hung out together. Most of the time they talked, Kanda would sit there and listen, during the time they spent together alone Kanda would show a little more emotion, let Allen in a little more each time they were together. Another thing Allen noticed, was that people in the order looked at him differently, almost like they knew something he didn't. Well for now he shook it off, _What could they possibly know about me that I haven't already told them? _

Lavi hummed happily to himself, he just could not wait to see Allen and Kanda's faces when the saw this…..little surprise. He sat waiting in the dining hall, knowing full well that in a few minutes Allen, and Kanda as well, would walk in and get something to eat.

"It's only a matter of time," The red head stated simply.

"Lavi!!" a flustered Lenalee called, "Is everything set up right? Nothing is out of place, all the banners are up?" Lavi gave a nod and an extra big smirk. What the annoying red head was planning, a party, dedicated to Kanda for finally finding someone to, as Lavi put it, _show some sweeeeeet lovin' to!_

"Here they come," Lenalee whispered to Lavi, "3. 2. 1!"

"**CONGRATULATIONS!**" Boomed the contents of the dining hall, finders, scientists, and exorcists alike. At the entrance of the hall stood a shocked Allen, and a very, very, very enraged Kanda.

Allen stood like a deer in the headlights as his eyes darted from people, to banners. Banners and posters. _Oh my, Kanda is defiantly going to kill someone. _The banners said 'Congrats on hooking up!' and 'Kanda Allen', the posters, were much worse. The posters were shots of the ebony and ivory haired exorcists kissing and cuddling and such. The poor white haired boy's eyes darted from the posters, to the smiling crowd, to Kanda, to a certain overly happy rabbit, and back to Kanda again. _Oh, Lavi, you have hell to pay, and Kanda's here to collect now._

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS!?!?!?"

"Oh Yu-chan, don't ya just love it!" Lavi started, "But I guess you can't love it more than Allen!" The red head was now laughing to tears, ticking Kanda off even farther.

Pulling out his Mugen, he took up a stance to kill the rabbit with, glaring at any living thing in the room, with the exception of Allen of course.

"Kanda! Please! We just wanted you to know we're happy for you!" Lenalee was now waving her hands franticly, trying to keep the imaginary peace, but was it working? Not in the least.

"Oh, come on Yu, get off your high horse, calm down, make out with Allen!" The stupid rabbit started snickering at the last part, obviously enjoying the fact that Allen was now twenty shades of red, and inventing new ones.

"Kanda, relax, I think it's nice, now get you soba and eat." The white haired exorcist, still his many shades of red, stated smiling wide. Kanda took a quick swing at Lavi, cutting an inch off of one of the strands of hair.

"Whatever," He said walking off to the kitchen counter to get his soba by any means necessary. " Give me my food now, cook"

Allen sweat dropped at Kanda's behavior, "You could act a little nicer you know." The ebony exorcist snorted a reply. Suddenly a certain rabbit glomp attacked a certain Allen, sending the white haired exorcist into a dizzy spell.

"Bean Sprout, you are amazing'!!"

"Wh-why is th-that?" Allen stuttered out.

"You have tamed Yu-chan's fury!!!! And that is amazing'!!!!" As Lavi was going on and on about Allen's magnificence, Kanda was burning holes in the red haired one's head, out of rage and hatred. Lenalee was now trying desperately to remove Allen from Lavi's hug of doom, to both, give Allen some breathing space, and to calm Kanda somewhat.

"Baka Usagi….You have till 3 to release my Moyashi-tan. 1. 2." By the time her said two, Lavi had not only released but was at Kanda's feet, jokingly begging for forgiveness.

"Please, don't kill me Yu-chan! I'll be good, I won't hurt the Bean Sprout. Oh you added a 'tan' to the name now huh? He's now officially your boyfriend neh?" All that was seen was Mugen being unsheathed, three quick lashes of it, and then being sheathed. The next thing that was seen was Lavi, first three long slashes in his coat, then three very deep wounds, then lots of blood oozing. The only thing heard was the poor orange bunnies' yelps of pain. They were loud, quick, and repeating.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiri is very sorry it took so long to put this up, Kiri's Maternal Unit stoled her laptop that had the files and only just finished typing up the chapter! Once again Kiri is super sorry!


	4. Sleepover at Kanda’s

-1Recap:

"Please, don't kill me Yu-chan! I'll be good, I won't hurt the Bean Sprout. Oh you added a 'tan' to the name now huh? He's now officially your boyfriend neh?" All that was seen was Mugen being unsheathed, three quick lashes of it, and then being sheathed. The next thing that was seen was Lavi, first three long slashes in his coat, then three very deep wounds, then lots of blood oozing. The only thing heard was the poor orange bunnies' yelps of pain. They were loud, quick, and repeating.

4. Sleepover at Kanda's

Kanda sat alone in his room, not a very unusual thing really. The ebony haired exorcist had someone on his mind, two actually. One, naturally, was Allen Walker, his beloved exorcist. Two, sadly, was Lavi. Kanda was currently plotting many ways he could kill him, most of which were completely inhuman. _Damn him for even thinking I would be okay with him voicing my life! Let alone my relationships, _Kanda thought bitterly. The Japanese exorcist was still in a foul mood, all because of the ridiculous party Lavi and Lenalee attempted to through for him and his moyashi. Kanda slumped into his bed, he had already changed out of his day clothes and into a pair of pajama pants, not bothering to pull on a night shirt, he simply did not see the point in it any more. He was about to drift into a dreamless sleep, when a soft knocking rose from his door. Kanda pulled on his best pissed off face he could muster while being tired, _Probably one of those damn finders, asking if I screwed Allen yet… _As he angrily opened the door, readying himself to yell, but when he opened the door, he let out a large sigh that was from his held breath, it was Allen.

"Moyashi-tan, what in god's name are you doing here?"

"Um K-Kanda," Allen started nervously, the white haired boy looked exhausted, like he hasn't had a proper night's sleep in days, and that was an understatement, " I was wondering if I could… stay here…fro the night…"

"Why would you want to? What's wrong with your room?" Kanda asked leaning on the door frame. Allen seemed to flush, he looked like he wanted to disappear. The younger boy couldn't help but stare at the older one's bare chest. It was well toned, muscular and the tattoo over his heart had caught his eye, Kanda never seemed like the type of person to have a tattoo. Even with the beautiful sight in front of him, he couldn't concentrate on it, he was to tired to care much.

"I haven't been able to sleep, and was wondering if you had any ideas that may help." The younger boy said hopefully, or as hopefully as a half brain dead monkey could get.

Kanda sighed as he pulled Allen into the room, feeling the boy was a complete wreck. He laid out on his bed, and made room for a second body to be laid next to his. Some how Allen didn't take the hint. Chalk it up to tiredness.

"Kanda what are you doi-" As Allen started asking, Kanda pulled him onto the bed, ((Minds out of the gutter people)).

"Just lay still, I'm not going to do anything-" This time the interruption was another knock on the door. The know was followed up by a consistent banging on the door.

"YUUU-CHAAAN!! I CAN'T FIND BEAN SPROUT ANYWHERE!!" Lavi hollered bursting through the door only to start staring at Allen and Kanda, Allen's wrist still being grasped by Kanda.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lavi asked slyly, obviously implying that they were going to screw each other.

"Yeah, my sleep pattern." The ebony haired exorcist said stubbornly, glaring his way through Lavi's skull, imagining that his head would explode from Kanda's intense glare, he then smirked at the thought.

"Looks like you're interrupting Allen's too!" Lavi said with a wink. Allen then broke out in a furious blush, shaking his head violently, signifying a 'no'.

"Lavi, I asked Kanda if I could stay the night here, I have been having trouble sleeping."

"Whatever you say Sprout." The orange bunny flopped on the floor beside the bed, looking intent on staying too.

"And what do you think your doing." Kanda asked but, sounded more like he was saying 'If you even think of staying here you are getting your ass handed to you daily.' Of course this being Lavi, he paid no heed.

"What's it look like Yu-chan? I'm staying here, too!"

"Why?!" Kanda sounded like, looked like, and even gave off an aura of an evil and angry samurai. Poor Allen-tan looked like he was going to piddle himself.

"I decided twos romantic…THREES A SLUMBER PARTY!" Lavi shouted sounding like an ecstatic school girl.

"Lavi, I thought only girls had those." Allen said, now drifting into a dream land, his head resting on Kanda's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess, but it sounds better than 'spend the night'."

"Oi, Baka Usagi." Kanda commanded Lavi's attention.

"Yes Yu-chan?"

"Shut up so me and Moyashi-tan can get some sleep." As he said this he was leaning onto the bed slowly, for a slumbering Allen-tan was resting on him, and he did not want to disturb him. Lavi watched them from the floor and he melted at the next sight, Kanda had planted a small kiss on Allen's forehead before whispering a 'good night' to the boy. _Those two are so cute together, _Lavi thought, wishing them happiness till another thought crossed his mind, _I am sooo recording this in the history records!! All the world should know of Kanda finally coming out of his cold shell for the sake of love!_


	5. Allen’s Dreams

-1**Hi, Kiri here. Kiri hopes this makes up for the few weeks I didn't post.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

"Shut up so me and Moyashi-tan can get some sleep." As he said this he was leaning onto the bed slowly, for a slumbering Allen-tan was resting on him, and he did not want to disturb him. Lavi watched them from the floor and he melted at the next sight, Kanda had planted a small kiss on Allen's forehead before whispering a 'good night' to the boy. _Those two are so cute together, _Lavi thought, wishing them happiness till another thought crossed his mind, _I am sooo recording this in the history records!! All the world should know of Kanda finally coming out of his cold shell for the sake of love!_

5. Allen's Dreams.

_I'm floating, how's that possible? _Allen had thoughts similar to this flowing through his mind. He was floating in a world of white, nothing around him, just…air? _Is this even air? _Allen took in a deep breathe, then everything changed. A midnight blue sky had formed, complete with stars, and soft grass beneath him, with the Black Order's tower behind him. Allen laid there arms open, as if he was trying to hug the sky, his legs slightly open. But one thing bothered him to no end. He could not move, he was pretty much glued to the spot, till he heard a certain ebony haired exorcist call for him.

"Allen, what are you doing just laying there?" Allen's body moved on its own, it sat up and looked towards Kanda, but something was wrong here, _The Bakanda never calls me by my name, what in the world is going on? _All had started an inward conversation with his mind when he blinked and looked back at Kanda. He was horrified.

Kanda was drenched in his own blood, as far as Allen could tell, covered in cuts and bruises and his skin had a slight green tint.

"Allen…this is your fault." It was Lavi. An evil sounding Lavi. As Allen' involuntarily moved his head, he saw a sight just as bad, Lavi was in the same state. But Lavi had tears cascading from both eyes, one stream flowing freely, the other being absorbed by his torn-up eye-patch.

"It's all your fault for this Allen, Kanda and I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you," he said, glaring through his tears.

"No…it… It can't be my fault, I wouldn't do anything wrong!" Allen screamed, jerking awake from his horrid nightmare. The white haired exorcist panted hard, looking ready to cry himself, that is he was ready to cry till he heard a comforting voice.

"You okay Moyashi-tan?" Allen blushed at Kanda's stern, but gentle voice. Allen blushed more when he realized that he had been sleeping with his arms wrapped around Kanda's waist. Kanda, ignoring the blush and the arms around his waist, started stroking Allen's hair, gently, and carefully, placed his free arm around Allen's small form.

"I don't really know what you were dreaming, nor can I pretend that I do, but from what I can say, you're gonna be fine now." Allen stared up at the older exorcist, whom had a gentle smile, one or kindness and comfort, a smile that had never been seen before. The next thing Allen knew, he was crying. He did not know why, maybe it was from the beautiful face he was string at, maybe it was from the horrid dream he had, or both. Either way, Allen was crying, and Kanda did not hesitate to pull the white haired boy into a safe-feeling embrace.

Kanda hushed the boy and continued to stroke his hair, treating him with the care you would show a porcelain doll. Allen himself did look like a porcelain doll, with his pale skin, white hair, and feminine features. He also looked like he would break at the moment, like if Kanda even placed his hand wrong, or held him too tightly he would shatter.

"Thank you, thanks a lot Kan-"

"Yu."

"Huh?" Allen looked up at Kanda's face, which was hard to do since he was being held so close to him, his face still partially buried in Kanda's chest.

"You can call me by my first name, I'd prefer you do that when we're alone though." Kanda looked more serious than ever when he said it, and that made Allen truly happy.

"Ok, Yu…" Allen was ecstatic when he said it, he was about the give Kanda a big kiss when of course, all good things have to end.

"YU-CHAN, ALLEN-TAN!! THAT WAS SOOOOO CUTE!" Lavi was still in the room, how could they forget the loud mouth bunny was in the room is questionable. " 'You can call me by my first name,' That was so sweet Yu-chan, especially since you said it with such a sincere and calm voice!! Look, it even stopped Allen-tan's crying!!" Lavi was now jotting down notes in his small journal that would later be swapped into the history books he was recording. And it was true, Allen had stopped crying, but the boy didn't think it was just because of what Kanda said, even if it did help.

"Baka Usagi." Kanda's eyes gleamed as he reached for his Mugen, after gently pulling off Allen's arms from his waist that is. Lavi, on the other hand, id not feel like being sliced by the katana today, so at first sign of movement, the redhead ran as if his life was on the line, which it possibly was.

"Get back here!!!" Kanda yelled as he burst out of the door, still dressed in his night clothes, meaning just his pants, leaving a sweat dropping Allen behind.


	6. Lavi's Love Life

-1**Hi, Kiri here just wanted to welcome you to chapter 6! Woo, yeah! Kiri hopes this chapter is good, cause this will be my first attempt at some Tyki-Lavi. Here goes!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:"Baka Usagi." Kanda's eyes gleamed as he reached for his Mugen, after gently pulling off Allen's arms from his waist that is. Lavi, on the other hand, did not feel like being sliced by the katana today, so at first sign of movement, the redhead ran as if his life was on the line, which it possibly was.

"Get back here!!!" Kanda yelled as he burst out of the door, still dressed in his night clothes, meaning just his pants, leaving a sweat dropping Allen behind.

6. Lavi's Love Life

Lavi sat in the library in the order, reading through old records he wrote, correcting his spelling and grammar mistakes. The orange bunny had just narrowly escaped the angry Kanda's wrath, he did receive a few scratches, most of which he got when he tripped on his scarf and fell flat on his face.

"Man…I fixed all my old records, enter new ones, watched Yu-chan flirt with Allen-tan…WHY AM I SO BORED!" Lavi scream while tugging on his red hair. Bookman looked up at Lavi and sighed.

"Why don't you go into town today, neh? You can clear your weak minded head, then come back." The Bookman suggested, Lavi liked the idea, go to the closest town, relax, flirt with some pretty girls, yeah he liked the idea a lot!

"Thanks Old Pand-" Of course Bookman didn't like being called 'Old Panda', so he kicked Lavi in the head as he was about to say it.

"Quiet you."

Roughly twenty minutes later, Lavi left the tower, in the most casual clothes he could muster. Komui already approved of it, and no else wanted to come, Lenalee just asked that he pick up a new clipboard for her. Lavi touched the crown of his head.

"The only reason a girl like her would need a new clipboard is because she keeps smacking on everyone's head with them!" And almost as soon as he said that sentence he arrived at the town known as Leeds.

As Lavi walked through Leeds, he noted that there were people playing poker, chatting with old friends, making new ones, but any, or all, of them, could be akuma. Lavi's eyes settled on a small café, it was a speed dating service, _Speed Dating huh? Sounds fun, might meet a nice girl._ Lavi started thinking as he walked in. Speed Dating is where a restaurant or café have a cluster of tables and many people, each person gets a number and is paired off with someone. There is a bell that rings roughly every thirty minutes and people switch partners, and if you like the person your with you can leave with them. It was an interesting concept really, so Lavi walked in and took a number.

Lavi had sat through three 'dates' and didn't like any of the people he was paired with, _This is the third one….meaning I've been here about an hour and a half, and no diversion to this damned boredom!! _Lavi's thoughts were soon interrupted by the bell ringing. The bell only aroused his attention, what caught it was the fact that a man had sat at his table.

"Hello there," The man said politely, but all Lavi did was stare, _What the hell….._ "Sorry but there's one more guy than there is girls, so it happens I guess." He seemed to answer the red heads thoughts, clearly he was wearing his feelings on his sleeve.

The man had curly black hair and wore lose fitting clothes, he was familiar.

"My name is Tyki, and you?"

"I'm Lavi, pleasure to meet cha." The red rabbit kept trying to recall the person, but, sadly, couldn't.

"So…." Tyki started.

"Wanna get a beer or something? This place is boring." Lavi had cut him off.

"You mean as -"

"As friends, I assure you." Lavi grinned at Tyki's semi-scared face.

After further discussion, Lavi had convinced Tyki to go to a local pub. _He looks so damn familiar, WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I KNOW HIM!?! _

_"_You know, you look like this young man I met on a train." Tyki seemed to think he knew Lavi as well. _On a train, eh? Now that I think about it…..HE'S THE GUY THAT HUSTELED KRORY-KINNS!_

"Who would have thought that we would meet again, especially like this, neh?" The orange bunny laughed, "You were playing poker with Allen right?"

"You mean that white haired cheater? Then yes, we've met, your that friend of his that was spazzing out." The Portuguese man laughed, sipping his whiskey, leaning back on his bar stool.

Lavi had a light blush on his cheeks and he mumbled, "I didn't spazz out." _How did I forget this guy? He's got the type of personality you'd remember easily._

_"_You know, you cute when you're embarrassed." Tyki laughed, showing no signs of being drunk. Upon hearing Tyki speak, he blushed even more, his face matching his hair. Tyki laughed again, and Lavi couldn't help but notice that his dark, rich skin and black curly, messy hair combined with his smile, made him near irresistible, hell he WAS irresistible. As soon as Lavi recovered from his 'reddening spell', he started up a new conversation, the more they talked, the more they grew to like one another.

Lavi checked his watch and gasped, "Crap, I'm late. I was supposed to be back hours ago!" He started to think of what Lenalee was going to do to him if he was any later. He hopped out of his barstool and pulled on his coat, "Thanks for the chat, Tyki, uh…"

"Mikk." He finished, "Tyki Mikk what about you Lavi, any family name?"

"None sorry, but looks like this is bye for now, neh?"

"Yeah, I guess, I should head home too." Tyki said while getting up from his seat. For the next fifteen minutes, Tyki and Lavi walked in the same direction, exchanging small talk, looking away from each other periodically, pausing to relax for a second or two. Finally the two of them had reached a for in the road where the two of them would need to split up.

"Well I guess this is where we say bye." Lavi started nervously scratching the back of his head. _He's had a bit of a lustful glance for the past ten minutes. _

"Yeah, hnn…" Tyki lightly licked his lips, "Well bye."

But just as Lavi was about to turn to make his leave, Tyki roughly pulled Lavi back, and kissed him fiercely. Within seconds, the bunny had submitted to him, and allowed him to have a little fun, ((Minds out of the gutters people)) and kissed him back. Many minutes later the Portuguese man released the red head's lips.

"In Portugal, kissing another can be a sign of hello or god bye," with that said Lavi looked down a little. "But that, in no way, was meant like that." and with that Lavi looked happy. _ I guess I'm as gay as Allen and Yu-chan._

"Shall we meet next week at the bar, say roughly same time?" Lavi had suggested it, not wanting to not see him ever again.

"Alright, good bye my rabbit-boy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiri wrote the chapter! **

**Longest chapter ever! It's 1354 words, including Kiri's commentary. Kiri is very proud, especially since all her chapters were barely pushing 900.**

**Ok Kiri wants to explain the asterisk she put on the word Leeds.**

**Leeds is a city in England. The Black Order's main tower is there, in England, but Kiri dunn know what city it is near, so she guessed. **

**Please bare in mind, Kiri was on a plane as she wrote this, so not only was she dealing with turbulence, but with snoring passengers and, not to mention the fact that she'll have jet-lag. She was also listening to Cascada and Alicia Keys, Paramore, Three Days Grace, Kiri dunn like Alicia much, all the music the plane offered. **


	7. UPDATE

Until Kiri has some chapters pre-written for Better to Lose and Hear Me Play no updates to thes stories will be made.

Sorry. Kiri's just in a block on DGM based stories, maybe she'll get out of it by writing some other types of stories.

So sorry again - Kiri


End file.
